


The Monster and the Fairy Queen

by Reagananimeclub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Markets, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Forced Bonding, Heterosexual Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinda Fluffy, Light Smut, Monsterphilia, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relic is sort of a tsundere, Romance, Size Difference, Slavery, Well Fluffier than you'd expect, Will later be smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagananimeclub/pseuds/Reagananimeclub
Summary: In a world full of elves, goblins, witches and fairies, the monster Relic owns a store that sells all kinds of magical items and creatures. Magic runs rampant and races of different kinds are sold as slaves regularly. One day while scanning the magic black market he comes across a small breed of fae he's never seen before. Hopefully he can re-sell her off before falling completely in love with the timid self-proclaimed Fairy Queen.





	

Vendors clamored for his attention on the dirty streets. Goblins claiming to own cure all powders, death potions and wide varieties of curses hexes and cures. He could smell the powerful brews and musty powders as he walked by the clouds of smoke, and aroma coming from dingy magic pots. Goblins were excellent salesmen and were ever present in the black market scene. Witches boasting fantastic creatures, such as cockatrices, phoenixes, and infant dragons. Dark magic witches of course, all white light magic witches had escaped this hell hole of an area. Small colorful tents of purple and pink cloth diamonds, and small makeshift hovels, surrounded a tiny alleyway. Everywhere you turned there was a new attraction sight or smell. 

“Excuse me, monster fellow! Would you care for a protection amulet, or maybe a jewel for love or lust? Have any dire enemies!?” He shoved the long nosed witch aside. It would have been considered rude in any other situation. From a mile away he could spot how the sparkling jewels were nothing but some magic dust on some shitty colored glass. It would be a hard to spot from a non professional as it was a particularly strong glamour. People around here had become adapt at shifty parlor tricks. For example the animals in the parlor booth were mostly half dead. The phoenix was nothing more than a peacock with a simple color reflected spell. The infant dragon had probably been pickled for a long time. It had been well preserved and served as an excellent forgery. 

“Make your dreams sweeter, or your enemy’s tormented!” Smoke in the glass bottle rose to strange patterns, making skulls, stars and roses. A cheap smoke spell on bottled air no doubt. As he walked to an area of dingy cages kept by an even more dingier goblin he scanned the wares. Everything was typical. A decrepit kodama, a scaled thin sea serpent with two small legs and two bloodshot eyes and other creatures too pathetic or too half dead to mind. The goblin manning it was short, hunch backed, with white skin, a hooked nose with bloody red eyes and terrible conjunctivitis. Pinkeye seemed to be common among goblins or maybe a genetic trait of having pink scleras. All were too common and ordinary. Except for one.  
In the the larger cage there was a silver haired fae. The cage was all too small for her. She sat holding her scabbed knees.  
Silver skin, blue eyes, ears hidden under hair, no wings but lacked elfin almond-shaped eyes. She carried a thin frame with lithe limbs. Looked mouse-like. She was particularly hard to identify.  
“You like that, huh?”  
He didn’t look at the salesmen. “What species is this twig?” He had to remain appearing uninterested, and insults didn’t hurt.  
“Ah she’s a rare one. Comes’ from a fine royal family. She’s an Sanatavan. She can heal any wound. This species so sought after it was hunted down by kings and queens. Her blood will quench all thirsts, her bones crushed will cure incurable diseases, her hair wrapped around a wound can fix any burn, gash or wound-  
“I’m sure that’s why she looks like shit. You could sell her easy if she was that great. I’ll give you fifty polys to put her out of misery.” He probably didn’t care whether she was alive. Fae and Elvin species were popular dishes among this crowd. Sentience was not a deal breaker for meals.  
“Fiftey?! She’s worth at least five thousand polys. Tell you what I’ll sell her to you for cheap. Only fifteen hundred.”  
“This girl’s less than five hundred, I’ll buy her for eight hundred.”  
“Tch” The Goblin clicked his tongue. “You want her so bad. I’ll let her swing for one thousand polys. Take it or leave it. It won’t go down.”  
“Fine.” He took out the scraps of currency. She turned out pricier than what he wanted, but he couldn’t resist. She was something he’d never seen before. He usually never dealt with the more humanoid species, but he knew buyers who would be interested in her.  
He picked up the cage with both hands. She was scarily light, almost as though she weighed nothing. Poor thing might not make it through the night. He scramble out of the alleyway, taking his new prize into a hidden portal.  
They were on the safe streets of Fefeir, a lovely city of cobblestone and multi colored street lamps. At night it was quiet and calm, while a day it was more bustling and busy. They were outside his shop. “Here we are twig. Home sweet home for now. Vivaci’s Pawn and Antiquing Shop. I came up with it myself. Like it?”  
She didn’t respond. He set her down and opened the door into the shop. The strange objects in the store were obscured by the overall darkness. He unlocked the door leading to the non-store area of the building; the living quarters, and took the small fae into the bathroom. He opened the cage. He fiddled with the bathwater knobs trying to find the right temperature of water. The bathtub was a larger clawed foot tub, able to fit all 7 ft and 6 inches of him. From the looks of it, the small girl's height was barely above his waist. She got out of the cage hesitantly. She looked at him up and down. He couldn’t blame her. He had serpentine yellow eyes, his mouth was full of shark-life teeth some which sticked out of his mouth, his skin was dark green reptilian scales, and he had two curly cue black purplish horns out of the top of his head, and a mane of messy red hair. “A-are you planning on eating me?”  
He grabbed her and stroked her head with his long sharp fingernails, being very careful not to put anymore scratches on her. She didn’t move almost seeming to be dazed or in some sort of shock. “There there little love. I won’t eat you. I’m only going to wash you up so those nasty wounds won’t get infected.”  
“Are you going to have sex with me?” The words were delicate off her tongue and sounded cautious and careful. Her high, light voice reminded him of bells in a way.  
“Ah. No worries dear. I don’t sleep with my merchandise.” He turned off the bathwater and put his hand in it. It was just about the right temperature, not too cold not too hot. “Could you get undressed please.” She looked clearly worried. She took off the scraps of clothing she was wearing, and put her hands to cover herself. He laughed a bit, surprised at the unexpected modesty. She physically cringed. “Get in the tub.” He ordered. He got out some wash towels out of the small bathroom closet. “You can put these over your privates if it's that much of a concern to you.”  
“I can wash myself. Please leave.” It was more of a whimper than a whisper.  
“Please shut up for a second. I’m going to clean you very well and see exactly how bad these wounds are.” She appeared to get the memo and sighed.  
She took the wash cloths and put them over her flat chest and practically hairless vagina. He realized that her pubes were probably just so light he could barely see them, and that's why she seemed hairless other than her scalp. He inspected her. Her knees were scabby, scars lined her arms and the side of her face. He gently turned her to see her back. It was even worse. Red flesh and pink intertwined among her silver skin with brown spots of scab dotting areas. Not to mention the nasty purple green bruises on her lower back.. He doubted it would ever fully heal. He rubbed the soap on his hands. “Now this will hurt so stay still. I’m going to wash your back.” As he put his soapy hands on her back, and watched her tighten from the pain. He decided to get in a conversation to distract her from the pain.  
“So princess, do you have a name?”  
“Yes Titania.” That was one of the traditional names in the fae race.  
“Got it. Mind if I call you Annie?”  
“I don’t. What shall I call you? Master?”  
“Eek.” He paused washing her back. He then moved her hand up to her shoulder and washed her shoulders. “Don’t say that word again. Ever. It makes feel dirty hearing it.”  
She nodded her head up and down slowly. “Sorry, that names been insisted by other people.  
“My name’s Relic.” He tried to wash the scarred parts of her back more lightly but notices her gripping the wash towel. He cupped his hands and poured warm water to rinse off her back. “Relic? I’ve never heard that name before…” He poured soapy water on her head.  
“It's not common. My sister’s name is Treasure. My mother had a thing for valuables. Runs in the family I suppose.” He started washing her stomach. The towel covering her breasts was slipping off. He brushed his hands straight under the towel washing her upper chest. His hand brushed against her nipples. They were especially soft. He understood why people enjoyed touching them. His fingers fingers went to them and he started to trace his fingers around the areola absent mindly. She let out a little squeak, and her face was as red as a beet. 

“My apologies. I didn’t realize I was touching your… modified sweat glands.”  
“Can you just… Let me clean myself.” Her arm covered her face. He was embarrassed as well. He should have just sticked to the back and hair. Sexual harassment wasn’t his thing. Making deals was. He got up and looked away while she cleaned herself. She shakily got up after a while and covered herself in an oversized towel he folded for her. “I’m done.”  
“Mmkay. I have some anti-bacterial oils and bandage wraps. It should help with most of the wounds. You should probably do it yourself. Also again I’m sorry.”  
“Oh sure. Just a question though. What are you going to do with me?”  
Relic smiled a shark toothed grin. “I’m going to clean you up nice, aaaaand then I will sell you to someone who will pay me a much higher price then I bought you for and they will take much better care of you. Though I don’t believe you can heal anyone worth crap, I do believe you might be a rare species and there is a market for little ornaments, such as yourself. You’d be surprised but they’re some rich people who like to buy practically extinct species and dot them along their hallways running little errands or performing tasks. Trust me. As a servant for them you’ll be living better than half of Fefeir, and our living standard is higher than average.” He stretched his arms.  
“It’s a win-win situation for both of us my dear. Besides your so well-mannered. I can definitely believe you were in a royal family. I think that if we can cover these wounds well, you’ll fetch a high price.”  
She looked at him a little shocked. “If I was so valuable then why couldn’t the goblin sell me?’  
“He lacked connections, and you were poorly marketed. Now, I’ve answered your question. You should cover yourself up with these bandages and antibacterial oils and I’ll make you some soup. Then I’ll put you to bed. You look like you haven’t slept in a while. Tomorrow I’ll ask you some more questions.”  
“Okay. Thanks…” She looked down at her feet.  
He looked shocked for a minute. “For what?”  
“For letting me apply the anti-bacterial oil on my own. I don’t like being touched by strangers.”  
“Well then. I’m awfully sorry. And you have no need to thank me. I don’t care about your feelings. The only reason I’m letting you do this is so that you won’t get stressed out. Thats all. Also you shouldn’t thank me for anything. I don’t deserve any of that. Got it?”  
This time when she looked at him, her eyes looked clouded and her face looked sad. “You’re an honest man. You’re one of the rarer things in this world.”  
He nodded embarrassed. “I suppose.”


End file.
